smallville_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Robby Queen
"He's poor mannered, immature, lazy-" "He's also extremely kind hearted and good willed."" -Clark and Oliver. Robert "Robby" Queen is the only son Chloe Sullivan and Oliver Queen. Robby doesn't have any sort of power but instead is incredibly smart and talented, but he doesn't always use his talents for good things. He is played by Lucas Till. Personality Robby is lazy, poorly mannered and immature. As a child his father attempted to teach him self defense but Robby refused as he was much more interested in computers. He is very sarcastic and is known for his many insults. He some times has to be dragged away when he doesn't feel like moving, and is prone to fall. Powers and Abilities :As Robby has no superhuman abilities, but he makes up for it with his extraordinary skills as a hacker. *'Hacking' - He gathers all the recon material they need for a meteor freak case and because of this he usually does the mission briefings for each one. He erases the electronic paper trail so they cannot be tracked after each job, and is able to track and trace anybody as long as they leave one as well. He has taped into all the banking and CIA systems, regularly uses computer viruses, managed to hack the San Lorenzo email system to send a message to every citizen in just an hour and hacked into the White House email in 3 days. *'Music' - Plays the violin. He is a very good violinist even gaining a standing ovations after his performance at the age of 9. *'Forger' - As a prank on his sister when he was 11, he created a CIA level ID - that was so extensive that Moe's alias got called up for jury duty! Weaknesses *'Firearms' - Completely useless with firearms. Relationships ;Moe Queen Robby and Moe are brother and sister. The two aren't particularly close and don't share many interests. If anything, they're opposites in utmost every way. Moe's a fighter, Robby hacks, Moe could use almost any weapon, Robby is useless with firearms, Moe seeks out adventure, Robby unintentionally finds it but despite all this the two still care about each other very much and Moe has clearly stated that if need be she would kill in order to save Robby. When Robby was 11 Moe fried his computer because she got annoyed with him. The moment it was fixed, he pranked his sister by creating a CIA level ID that was so extensive Moe's alias actually got called up for jury duty. Moe nor their parents were pleased. [[Jonathan Samuel Kent|'Jonathan Samuel Kent']] Jon and Robby developed an immediate friendship. Robby often acts as his intel source and field hacker, while Jon acts as Robby's mentor. Aside from their on-field teamwork the two share a brotherly relationship; Jon helps raises Robby's confidence, while Robby gives Jon the experience of having a younger brother. ;Laura Luthor When Robby first met Laura, they had a rough start due to Laura's constant criticism, anger and regards about his sister. However, the two got to understand each other better during their attempt to save Moe and Leo when they were kidnapped. ;Leo Lang When Leo first met Robby prior to the kidnapping, Robby was indifferent to Leo. It wasn't until Leo put himself, Adam Knight and Robby's sister Moe Queen in danger that Robby truly acknowledged Leo and in a fit of rage he punched him. Leo was in great shock and questioned him why was he so strong even though Robby is usually the weakest link. Robby simply stated that Leo took others lives in his own hands and that truly pissed him off. ;Adam Knight When Robby first met Adam he was suspicious of his amnesia and even more so of his resurrection. In order to figure it our, Robby befriended Adam intent on learning all there is to learn. Before long he saw that Adam had no answers and wanted them even more than Robby did. The two bonded well over the mystery and both began to divert their time to it eventually becoming somewhat friends. ; Raine Kendell Robby has known Raine since they were both children. When Raine was pregnant and her parents kicked her out, Robby hacked their emails and almost got them arrested. Luckily, his parents found out and stopped him, though Chloe hesitated on the stopping part. The two have a strong sibling bond and Robby is also very protective of Raine and her baby. Appearances Trivia * He was able to crack the Pentagon servers when he was only 12 years old. * According to Moe, if it wasn't for their father, Robby would be wanted in Iceland. * Favorite beverage is Vanilla Soda, and his favorite snack is muddy bears. * Unbelievable rubbish shot. * Has a tell in Rock-Paper-Scissors, according to Moe. * Owns a Green Lantern action figure much to his parents and other's annoyance. * Is known to blow large sums of money when he's angry. Bought a red Ferrari when Moe was kidnapped, bought an entire apartment complex when he fought with his mother (they made him return it). Category:Characters